dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Continuous Energy Bullet
& or & or & or |similar = '''Ah! Lord Frieza! Chou Makouhou Barrage Continuous Die Die Missile Continuous Kamehameha Continuous Super Galick Gun Death Razor Finger Blitz Barrage Full Power Energy Blast Volley Gekiretsu Madan Infinity Bullet Killer Ball Photon Strike Recoome Renegade Bomber Reliable Friend Scatter Shot Trap Shooter Rapid Fire You'll Never Match Me! }} Continuous Energy Bullets (連続気功弾, Renzoku Kikōdan; lit. "Continuous Kikoho Bullets"), or Continuous Energy Waves (連続エネルギー波, Renzoku Enerugī-Ha), are a combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ''ki'' blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. This technique is usually used as a last resort or a desperation move, typically motivated by frustration or rage. Overview The user usually brings their arms to their sides, charges up ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage, but it is very draining on one's own ki level. However, if the user is powerful enough, he will be able to avoid the ki drainage effects of this combination technique. Like other techniques, this attack can be increased further through transformations, concentration, and training, and its power, speed, force, color, and size depends on the user. Many fighters in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT can perform this attack, with its most prominent user being Vegeta (during his fight with Majin Buu, Goku even refers to it as Vegeta's technique). Chilled uses this in an attempt to kill Super Saiyan Bardock, however, Bardock survives.Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, 2011 Vegeta uses the attack in an attempt to finish off Gohan during his battle on Earth, Gohan is able to run and avoid the blasts, but the explosions they cause send him flying head first into a cliff. Vegeta later uses the Super Energy Wave Volley against Zarbon in his Monster Form state. Gohan uses his version of this attack, the Gekiretsu Madan, against Frieza. After Frieza dodges Vegeta's various energy wave attacks, Vegeta re-uses the Super Energy Wave Volley, however, the tyrant is easily able to dodge every explosion. Vegeta finally stops the attack just as Frieza teleports in front of the Saiyan prince, which in a moment of despair is forced to appeal (futilely) to the Final Burst Cannon in an attempt to annihilate Frieza. After that, Frieza gives Vegeta a beating.Dragon Ball Z, episode 85, "The Renewed Goku" Piccolo uses his version of the Continuous Energy Bullet, called Scatter Shot, against Frieza. Cui used this against Vegeta as a part of his Ah! Lord Frieza! technique. During their match in the Cell Games, Goku uses his Continuous Kamehameha version against Cell, who blocks it with his Perfect Barrier. Vegeta also uses the attack against Cell after the Maximum Flasher, enraged that Cell killed Future Trunks. Cooler's Armored Squadron uses this technique in an attempt to kill Goku and Gohan under Cooler's orders after the latter manages to escape, severely ravaging the landscape as well as causing Goku and Gohan's hiding place to cave in as a result, though, that failed to kill them. Broly uses his version of the Continuous Energy Bullet on Goku. Pikkon uses it against Goku during the final of the Other World Tournament.Dragon Ball Z episode 198, "Final Round" The God of Destruction Bills uses this during his battle against Goku.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 In Dragon Ball GT, Majuub uses the Super Energy Wave Volley against Baby, as well as does Pan as part of her Reliable Friend technique. Baby Vegeta uses this and forms them as Continuous Super Galick Gun. Appearances in Video Games This technique is appears in the ''Gokuden'' series and the ''Butōden'' series. In the Butōden series, it is named Renzoku Energy Dan and is used by Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Supreme Kai. In addition to his signature Continuous Die Die Missile, in the Butōden series, Gotenks uses a regular Renzoku Energy Dan technique called Jury's Verdict. In the ''Budokai'' series, this technique has different names depending on the character using it. Goku's version of this technique is called Continuous Kamehameha (also used by Adult Gohan and Goten), Gohan's version is called Continuous Ki Blast Wave/High-Speed Hammer, Great Saiyaman's version is called Justice Flash, Vegeta's version is called Meteor Flash, Yamcha's version is called Wolf Fang Blast, Tien's version is called Domination Blast, Raditz's version is called Weekly Special, Dodoria's version is called Dodoria Big Blaster, Zarbon's version is called Super Beautiful Arrow, Recoome's version is called Recoome Max Vulcan, Captain Ginyu's version is called Parmesan Shower, Frieza's version is called Killer Ball, Future Trunks' version is called Energy Burst (also used by Kid Trunks), Android 20's version is called Precise Cannon, Androids 18 and 17's version is called Power Falling Star, Cell's version is called Negative Power Rain, Supreme Kai's version is called Energy Rain, Dabura's version is called Hate Ray Cannon, Majin Buu's version is called Enjoy Browning, Super Buu's version is called Assault Rain, Kid Buu's version is called Mad Kill Spike, '''Vegito's version is called '''Surf Chain/Shining Star Rain, and Tiencha's version is called Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist. Its various levels are named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and also appear ''Raging Blast'' series. Great Apes and Golden Great Apes also have a Mouth Blast variation of this attack. The various levels in the Budokai Tenkaichi series are: *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley': used by GT Goku, Gohan, Goten, Raditz, Guldo, Android 18, Android 17, Dabura, and Baby Vegeta. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave': used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Kid Trunks, Cui, Turles, Dore, Neiz, and Salza. *'Super Energy Wave Volley': used by Goku, Vegeta, King Vegeta, Future Trunks, Majuub, and Tarble. Vegeta's version of this attack is called Final Bleed in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Lucora Gun in Super Dragon Ball Z, and Galick Shoot in the Raging Blast series. In Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, it is named Full Power Consecutive Ki Blast and is used by Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, and Cooler. The technique is called Energy Barrage in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Super Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Online, Energy Barrage is a spiritual attack of the Martial Artist skill tree that can be learned at level 24; its variation Stronger Energy Barrage is learned at level 30. Rapid Shot is a similar attack of the Spiritualist skill tree learn-able from level 1 by Spiritualists. Users *Chilled *King Vegeta (Super Energy Wave Volley) *Vegeta (Meteor Flash,''Budokai'' video game series Final Bleed,Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, 2005 Super Energy Wave Volley, Lucora Gun, Galick Shoot)''Raging Blast'' video game series *Tarble (Super Energy Wave Volley) *Goku (Continuous Kamehameha, Super Shots, Super Energy Wave Volley, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Gohan (Continuous Kamehameha, Gekiretsu Madan, Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, Justice Flash) *Goten (Continuous Kamehameha, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Kid Trunks (Energy Burst, Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Gotenks (Jury's Verdict, Continuous Die Die Missile) *Piccolo (Scatter Shot) *Krillin *Yamcha (Wolf Fang Blast) *Tien Shinhan (Domination Blast) *Supreme Kai (Energy Rain) *Bardock (Super Energy Wave Volley) *Raditz (Weekly Special, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Cui (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Dodoria (Dodoria Big Blaster) *Zarbon (Super Beautiful Arrow) *Guldo (Full Power Energy Blast Volley, Psycho Triangle) *Recoome (Recoome Max Vulcan) *Captain Ginyu (Parmesan Shower) *Frieza (Killer Ball, Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Turles (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Dore (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, Doray Pressure, Dore Grenade)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 *Neiz (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Salza (Full Power Energy Barrage Wave) *Cooler *Future Trunks (Energy Burst, Super Energy Wave Volley) *Android 20 (Precise Cannon) *Android 18 (Power Falling Star, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Android 17 (Power Falling Star, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Android 16 (Hyper Cannon) *Android 15 (F.F.Spark Cannon, Energy Squall) *Android 14 (Energy Squall) *Cell (Negative Power Rain) *Cell Jr. *Tiencha ('''Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist) *Broly (Eraser Shot Volley) *Pikkon *Pui Pui *Dabura (Hate Ray Cannon, Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Majin Buu (Enjoy Browning) *Super Buu (Assault Rain) *Kid Buu (Mad Kill Spike) *Gogeta (Soul Strike) *Vegito (Surf Chain/Shining Star Rain) *Bills *Pete Kobayashi *Ledgic *Baby Vegeta (Full Power Energy Blast Volley) *Majuub (Super Energy Wave Volley) *Omega Shenron *King PiccoloDragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, 2009 Trivia *It is a running gag in the series for a victim of the Continuous Energy Bullets to reveal themselves out of the smoke left by the blasts and appear unphased, with the one who used the attack to look surprised. For example, Vegeta's enraged attack against Cell when Future Trunks was killed. However, the finishing blast of Sadistic Dance was successful in killing the victim. Gallery References Category:Offensive techniques